As a device for stripping a flooring sheet (a carpet sheet, a PVC sheet, or the like) bonded to a floor of an apartment, an office building, or the like, one as shown in FIG. 1 has been known, comprising a device main body (c) provided with wheels (a, b) on the front and rear, in which: a roll core (d) is attached horizontally to be spaced apart from a floor (e); an end portion of a flooring sheet (f) stripped from the floor (e) in front of the device main body (c) is fixed to the roll core (d); and the roll core (d) is rotationally driven in such a direction that the flooring sheet (f) is wound from an upper portion of the roll core (d) (refer to Patent Document 1).
With such a winding stripping device for a flooring sheet or the like, the flooring sheet (f) is stripped from the floor (e) and wound on the roll core (d) by rotating the roll core (d), while a winding force (F) of the roll core (d) is transferred to the floor (e) via the flooring sheet (f) to thereby advance the device main body (c). By stripping the flooring sheet (f) from the floor (e) by winding on the roll core (d), noise and residue are reduced compared to a so-called vibration type detaching device (one inserting a scraping plate between the floor (e) and the flooring sheet (f) and vibrating; refer to Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent. Application Publication No. S60-65867
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-188298
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-225331